


Three houses College Au, Cause Why Not

by Canidothislegally



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth attempting to be a good mom, College AU, Expect nothing, Gen, On the plus side there will hopefully be some funny stories, common idea with most likely poor writing, just them, no regular updates I write on a whim, the house leaders are kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canidothislegally/pseuds/Canidothislegally
Summary: Much like the title says, this is a college Au for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Choices and decisions follow the DND rules of, Regardless of what happens, the DM(Me) decides what happens in the end based off of how I feel. But the story will mostly just be for shits and giggles. Probably. Maybe. Who knows.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis, and more - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Edelgard says Frick

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Three Houses.
> 
> But, my inconsistent and low quality writing, all me.

Being a mother of three kids is never easy. It especially doesn’t help when you also have a job that keeps you away for most of the front half of the day when you could get called to deal with problems that your kids create. Enter Byleth, a young college professor who is currently sitting in a bar called the Divine Pulse. The bartender/owner of the bar, her girlfriend Sothis, is cleaning out a shot glass and keeping an eye on Byleth, “You okay Byleth?”

Byleth looked up at Sothis, her vision somewhat blurry as tears formed, “No, Sothis. I’m far from okay.”

Sothis let out a sigh before setting down the now sparkling clean shot glass, “And due tell, what happened today that put you into this state.”

Byleth sniffed, before letting out a grumpy, “Alright then.” 

“It was a normal day. I woke the kids up, Claude used Edelgard’s favorite bowl, and stole Dimitri’s favorite knife, all so he could pour hot sauce on his waffles.”

Sothis let out a small whistle and smiled, “I love Claude, always the troublemaker.”

Byleth looked at her girlfriend, “You say that, but when two of your kids are crying and the last one is happily eating a waffle with hot sauce, you tend to not see it that way.”

Sothis smiled as she pulled out another shot glass, “Yeah, true, but you still gotta admire his style. Hot sauce on waffles Byleth. Tell me, what kind?”

Byleth took another sip, “Little devil found my ghost pepper stash. It’s like he’s immune to spice. Now I have to order more, and that sauce isn’t cheap.”

The sounds of a glass being cleaned momentarily stopped, the quiet being filled with a soft laugh, “Ah, now do you see why I like him?”

A curt no was the response.

“So any way, after I got them to school, principal Emmeryn and I chatted for a while, and she told me that Dimitri didn’t like to practice writing because he kept breaking pencils on accident. Every time he broke one he would go up to the teacher and apologize repeatedly.”

As Sothis stretched to put the clan glass away she looked back, “That’s funny. I mean, he’s a good kid, but he’s scared of writing?”

“Well, more specifically pencils, and not writing itself, but he associates writing with pencils, so...”

After stretching a bit further, Sothis huffed angrily before reaching for a step stool, “What happened next?”

“Well, from there I went to work a bit early. I talked with Hanneman and Manuela about some classes they were teaching. I visited Alois and the football team, talked with Shamir and Catherine about field hockey, fencing, and volleyball, and watched my dad train our new basketball team.”

As Sothis finally got the last clean glass onto its shelf, she sling her cloth over her shoulder, “How is your dad. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him.”

“He’s doing well, and he seems to be especially motivated to win states this year.”

A quiet silence filled the bar while Sothis put away the step stool and tossed on her jacket, “Continue the story while I lock up.”

A silent nod and the story continued, “Continuing, I get to class and it was a bit of an off one. I get into the room, and most of the students are there, which is always nice, but from there it changes. Some of the things I saw and heard where either weird, or deserving of bleach.”

A soft click echoed through the mostly empty establishment, save for the remaining two occupants, “Do tell.” 

“There was a fair amount. Sylvain attempted to flirt with Ingrid, who is definitely interested in him, but keeps denying him, not because she’s that kind of girl, but I think it’s because it’s something she honestly enjoys hearing from him because it’s kind of silly. Caspar and Ferdinand got into an argument about whether or not it was gay to jerk someone off if they broke their arm, which is weird, because Caspar apparently did do that for Linhardt. Which I don’t understand the point of the argument because Caspar is gay and dating Linhardt but he was saying it wasn’t gay. It definitely is though. Annette and Mercedes were talking about having a sleepover so they could try out lots of recipes, but I’m pretty sure Annette just wants to ask Mercedes out, and she should, it would be good for her. Felix then made about twelve paper airplanes, nine of which were thrown at Sylvain, the other three were thrown at Dedue. Leonie and Raphael were just arm wrestling while Lysithea wouldn’t stop reading. Hilda was attempting to cheer up Marianne, and Ashe was talking with Ignatz about art. Oh, despite all of that, you know what ruined it throughout all of that?”

Sothis held open the door with a slight bow, ushering Byleth forward, “And what would that be?”

“The fact that Dorothea and Petra just wouldn’t stop aggressively making out. But the problem was the fact that nobody seemed to care, at all. Everyone was treating it like an everyday occurrence.”

Sothis nodded, “You do realize it is, right? I see them in the bar every now and again, and that’s pretty much all they do.”

An angry huff escapes Byleth, the frosty winter air making Byleth’s frustration visible, “Well whatever. Once class was over I was going to take a breather and do some grading because of last weeks tests, but low and behold I get a call from Emmeryn asking if I can come down and talk with her. So off I go to Ylisse Elementary instead of grading with a mug of coffee.”

“What happened? Did Claude eat glue? Did Dimitri break a pen this time?”

“No, Claude did that last week, and they don’t give Dimitri pens or markers because they don’t want to have an ink explosion. Turns out some kids were saying some mean things about Dimitri, so Edelgard told them to, and I quote, “Frick off and leave her brother alone.” They ran off and told a teacher, who told Emmeryn. Normally you wouldn’t have a principal deal with this, but Emmeryn said that she would handle it. Most likely because she knows how busy I can get.”

Sothis did a little fist pump, “Heck yeah, Edelgard’s first swear. I’m going to make her some of her favorite sweets.”

Byleth frowned, “You better not. Edelgard got into some slight trouble after it all unfolded, just an apology to the kids. I heard they got in more trouble for picking on Dimitri. And while I’m glad it’s over, I’m worried that Claude and Edelgard might team up to get revenge on those kids on behalf of Dimitri, because he probably wouldn’t do it himself.”

Sothis let out a simple, “Huh. Yeah I can’t see Dimitri going for revenge. Not his style.”

The couple walked in silence before arriving at Byleth’s apartment. Sothis looked at the front doors, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Byleth held Sothis’s hands in her own, “Perhaps not. My dad is watching the kids tonight cause it’s a Friday and they wanted to visit him. Besides, I’ve had a long and stressful day, I could really use a long night to, “de-stress.” Care to help with that?”

Sothis gripped Byleth’s hands as the cold made her breath visible in the dim lighting of the night, “I’m down, as long we watch a movie. I still want to watch the Binding Blade with you.” 

The two shared a quick kiss before walking in, “Alright, but keep in mind that the night doesn’t laugh forever Sothis, take too long, and you might miss your chance.” 

As the two entered the elevator Sothis laughed, “Trust me, in my presence, I’ll make sure that the night we spend will feel like forever.”

As Byleth joined in with her own quiet laugh, the elevator doors closed and the two headed up to the apartment, a long night of movies and fun awaiting them.


	2. Dorothea finds out that the even children can be more mature than they seem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dorothea babysits Byleth’s children, she ends up helping out a child deal with a question she wasn’t expecting to have to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything.
> 
> But I will admit that I’m inconsistent, but always planning about new things to write about.

As a college student, money is a necessity. Dorothea knows this, and knows this well. While already a rising star on Broadway, Dorothea still wanted just a little bit more money. She reasoned that you could never really have enough money, and her poor upbringing reminded her of that. 

Entering the fairly nice apartment building, nothing too fancy yet above average, Dorothea hopped onto the elevator and selected the third floor. The ride was accompanied by the faint smell of cleaning chemicals and ever present elevator music. The slight humming of the elevator’s mechanisms lifting the whole contraption was accompanied by Dorothea’s own gentle humming of one of her performance pieces. 

With a soft dinging, the elevator doors opened and Dorothea made her way to the end of the hall, to the door that read apartment number 4. With a quick breath, Dorothea gave a slight knock on the door. When silence answered her, Dorothea moved to knock on the door again, only to nearly punch Byleth in the face upon her whipping the door open.

“Oh, sorry professor. Are you okay?”

Byleth stood aside, as if an invitation to Dorothea to come inside, “I’m fine. Was everything okay on your trip over here?”

A quick nod was Dorothea’s answer as she slid her shoes off and stored them neatly to the side next to three sets of children’s shoes. She took a look around the apartment. It wasn’t luxurious by any means. In fact, if Dorothea has to guess, it was only slightly larger than a basic apartment. Yet, as Dorothea continued scanning the apartment, it carried a distinctly homey feel with its choice of furniture and lighting. It reminded her of the time she stepped into Manuela’s house for the first time once she had been adopted. 

“So, where are the rugrats?”

As if on cue, a small blur of yellow tackled into her side, and Dorothea looked down to see Claude smiling, “Hi Dorothea.”

Dorothea looked at the smiling kid, wearing the brightest set of yellow pajamas she had ever seen, “Hello again Claude. You’re speaking more clearly now.”

He let go of her and smiled wider, “Thank you.”

As he ran off to wherever he came from, Dorothea noticed Dimitri looking over from the couch, his blue pajamas seemingly acting as a form of camouflage with his blue blanket. He just nodded at her, the kind of response she was used to getting from her college age friends. It seemed he held wisdom beyond his years. But for some reason Edelgard was nowhere to be found in her distinctive red pajamas. 

“Hey Byleth, where’s Edelgard?”

Byleth looked around, seeing the bright yellow blob of Claude roaming around, and the still blue of Dimitri, “Ah, I was hoping she was over it. I was hoping bringing you over would put her into a good mood.”

Dorothea looked over, slightly concerned, “Did something happen to Edie?”

Byleth looked at Dorothea, a hint of worry in her blue eyes, “Well, it started a week or two ago. Edelgard swore in class.”

Dorothea snickered a little, “Heh, I’m giving her cookies tonight.”

Byleth frowned, but the joke did not shake the worry in her eyes, “It’s more serious than it sounds. Not the swearing, but what happened after. I had to punish her somehow, so I didn’t let her play with her brothers for a day. Seeing as how they get up to almost everything together, I figured that she wouldn’t want to miss out again on fun, and would potentially learn from this. But, instead, she threw a tantrum. It appears she really didn’t want to miss out on playing with her brothers.” 

Dorothea nodded, “She’s just a kid. Kids are bound to want to stick together with siblings and have fun.”

Byleth sighed, “I know, but it got worse. After she threw her tantrum, I tried being a bit more stern, but...”

Dorothea watched Byleth with growing worry, noticing the tears starting to form, “What happened?”

Byleth sniffed before wiping her watery eyes, “She said that I wasn’t her real mom. I wasn’t expecting it to hurt this much, but it does.”

Dorothea gasped. That was the lowest of lows, and coming from Edelgard just made it go even lower, “She does know that you care for her far more than her actual parents, right?”

Byleth shrugged, “At the time she said it, we were both kind of shocked. But afterwords, Edelgard retreated into her room and rarely talks to anyone. Emmeryn gave me a call saying that she seemed rather sad in class. While I’m able to admit that her comment hurt, I know that she was angry, and didn’t really understand how much impact that comment had. I’ll heal from it. I’m more concerned about what it did to her. I’m worried about her Thea.”

Dorothea wasn’t expecting this tonight. She looked at her teacher, noticing the single tear that had escaped her attempts to hide them. “Byleth, go do whatever it is you were planning on doing. I’ll take care of this.”

Byleth raised a hand as if to object, but Dorothea raised a hand, “None of that, go. Shoo. Get on out.”

Essentially forcing Byleth out of her own home, Dorothea turned around to see Claude and Dimitri directly behind her. Dimitri’s blanket was draped over himself, like a cloak that’s a bit too large, while Claude had very obviously snuck some cookies, evident by the crumbs around his face. The two looked up at Dorothea, before Dimitri spoke, “Ms. Dorothea, is Edie gonna be okay?”

Dorothea crouched down to meet them on their level, a smile on her face, “Of course. You guys are strong, and Edie is strong too. She’ll be fine. How about you guys put on something to watch, and I’ll get Edie?”

While Dimitri seemed a little skeptical of the college student, Claude had no concerns, jumping up with a, “Ooh, I’m picking!” Before racing over to the Tv. 

As Dorothea watched Dimitri drag his blanket with him back to the couch, Dorothea turned to the closed door that belonged to Edelgard’s room. The smile on her face vanished, and a heavy sigh left her mouth, “Oh Edie, the things I do for your mom aside from random history assignments. Actually, aside from those it’s mostly just babysitting you guys.” 

With a somewhat lame joke to boost her confidence, Dorothea approached the door and knocked on it gently, “Edie, it’s me, Dorothea. Can I come in?” 

Dead silence greeted her. 

Ah, what Dorothea wouldn’t do for a quick shot of vodka before trying to fix this mess. But, steeling her nerves, Dorothea continued soldiering on, “I’m going to take that as a yes then.”

When silence was still shouting it’s greetings at her, Dorothea chose to just open the door, knowing that the only way to keep it closed was to barricade it. The las time that had happened was when Claude didn’t want to brush his teeth, and damn was that a challenge to get him out. Luckily the door was unlocked and Dorothea slipped into the room quietly. 

At first Dorothea didn’t see Edelgard, but soon the light of the night sky shine upon Edelgard, her blonde hair so light it was essentially white. While Marie Antoinette syndrome wasn’t common, it had manifested in Edelgard, a reflection of how poor her past home life had been. She was staring out her window at the night sky, her face seemingly pensive for someone her age. Her eyes drifted over to Dorothea, before she abruptly stood up and spoke, “Ah, I’m sorry for not saying hi Ms. Dorothea.”

Dorothea never liked it when Edelgard was formal. It reminded her of the time when she had originally learned more about how Edelgard had grown up. Her father being the one with custody, and her mother with another man. Edelgard has grown up with her father, who was not o it abusive, but somewhat delirious, treating Edelgard like a servant, and himself a king. Apparently, his neglect of his children had led to the deaths of Edelgard’s siblings. But she was a bit too young to remember them properly. Now she just views Dimitri and Claude as her siblings, which is good. A child should t have to dwell on such dark matters.

Dorothea sat down next Edelgard, a slight frown on her lips, “It’s fine if you just call me Dorothea Edie. Heck, even Thea is fine.” 

The small child looked away, but remained quiet. Finally she looked back at Dorothea, “I did something bad.”

Dorothea stared into Edelgard’s eyes, which seemed so innocent for all of the things she had been through. She didn’t know where to start with Edie, “Well, do you understand what you did wrong?”

Edelgard shook her head, “I think so, but I don’t know if I can apologize.”

Dorothea decided that perhaps it would be best to let Edelgard talk this time, “And why is that?”

Edelgard began sniffling, before a few tears fell onto her pale cheeks, “Because I said something really mean.”

Dorothea looked at the crying child in front of her. For a child only in the first grade, Edelgard was astoundingly bright and mature, but that probably wasn’t a good thing considering how she was right now. It was time for her to bring forth some of her adult wisdom. “Well shouldn’t you apologize faster then?”

Edelgard looked up, her face covered in small streaks of tears, “But, I said something mean.”

Dorothea nodded, “Of course. But because of that, you need to apologize. You may feel bad, and you might not feel like you can do it, but it’s more important to apologize than to do nothing and just feel bad.”

For a second, Dorothea was worried she pulled out too much of her adult wisdom, as Edelgard just sat there next to her, saying nothing. But suddenly, she stood up, and turned to Dorothea, “Thank you Dorothea. I know what I must do.”

Hearing those words from a child was equal measures amusing and concerning. Dorothea looked at Edelgard, who promptly wiped away her teas with her sleeve and sighed. Dorothea didn’t like how mature she was, but Edelgard was definitely still a child. Taking a look at her watch, Dorothea realized that it had only taken her around twenty minutes to deal with a situation that had taken Byleth a week or two. Maybe she would make a good parent. The second that thought appeared, it was quickly blasted of her mind. Nope, she didn’t need that thought. Babysitting was already challenging enough. 

Flashing a soft smile at Edelgard, Dorothea stood up and offered a hand to Edelgard, “Come on Edie, let’s go join your brothers and watch some tv, okay.”

Edelgard smiled, and took her hand, “Alright. I want to choose.” 

As they walked out of the room, Dorothea faintly remembered two things. The first was that she heard Claude claim that he wanted to choose. The other was that she left Claude alone. She really hoped that when she left Edelgard’s room, she wouldn’t have to witness mass destruction. As she opened the door to the living room, Dorothea smiled as she saw the other two sitting in the couch, happily watching tv without a care in the world. Despite all that had gone on, perhaps even family needs an outside hand and just a simple few minutes to sort out seemingly large issues. 

Well, perhaps Dorothea may need Byleth for the ensuing war over the tv remote. But for now, Dorothea will settle for just helping out Edelgard.

——————————————————————————

When Byleth returned home, she was a little tipsy. Mostly because she had started crying halfway through talking with Sothis and consequently thought that drowning her sadness in alcohol was a good idea. Thankfully Sothis had kept most of it away from her, and thus Byleth only got a little tipsy. But when Byleth opened the door to her apartment, she was greeted with a touching sight. 

On her couch were the the three siblings, Claude partially off the couch, Dimitri wrapped up in his blanket, and Edelgard snuggles up against Dorothea. All of them, Dorothea included, and fallen asleep, the tv still on. Byleth smiled, seeing her only daughter finally out of her room once again. Being as quiet as possible, Byleth quietly set down her belongings and shut the tv off. Grabbing the two boys, she gently carried them to their room, and tucked them in. Returning to the living room, Byleth gently shook Dorothea, “Dorothea, while I don’t mind you staying, I have a feeling that your girlfriend would much rather you be with sleeping at her house than mine.”

Dorothea blinked sleepily, before she fully opened her eyes. She looked back at Byleth, “Well, you’re probably right. I can cuddle with her all day too. Although I have a feeling that Petra wouldn’t mind if you joined us.” 

Byleth gave a light smile at the joke, “Please Thea, I’m taken. Let me go get your payment. Claude didn’t cause any trouble this time, did he?”

Dorothea gave a light laugh, careful not to disturb the sleeping Edelgard at her side, “He started what he claims as, ‘the great remote wars’ but Edelgard won in the end, so not really.”

Byleth sighed, happy that she didn’t have to pay the Claude tax this time. After handing some bills to Dorothea, she walked with Dorothea the short distance to the door, “Thanks again for looking after them.” 

As Dorothea slid on her second shoe she looked at her professor, “No problem teach, you know I love them and their shenanigans. Call me again if you need me.”

With a quick hug, the college student departed, feeling glad that she was able to help the situation between the mother and daughter. It wasn’t until she reached the elevator that something came to mind, “Wait, the Professor is taken? By who?”

——————————————————————————

As Byleth sent off Dorothea, she returned to the couch to collect her final child. Carefully lifting Edelgard, Byleth brought her to her room. As Byleth set Edelgard down and covered her with her favorite blanket, Byleth spoke, “I love you my little princess.” And she leaned in to kiss her forehead. Just before Byleth left, she heard a small voice and sleepy voice, so quiet it was just barely audible, “I live you too mom.”

Byleth quietly shut the door and walked to her room, the tears falling onto the floor. She was glad that she was able to help Edelgard out of her previous family. And she would be dammed if she didn’t give her children as much affection and love as possible. She was just glad that they did in fact see her as their mother. Sliding herself into her bed, Byleth smiled happily, her words spoke only to herself, barely a whisper, “I’m a mom.” 

The words still fresh in her mind, Byleth drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day, and Byleth would make sure to be the best mother for her children, forever and always.


	3. Sothis learns how to dance in high heels (After failing to walk several times.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sothis has to learn how to dance, and in high heels. Reason being? Byleth asked if Sothis wanted to attend the yearly ball at Garreg Mach, as the event is more of a local event for charity than a student and teacher only thing. So of course Sothis said yes, and she definitely isn’t going to be outdone by her girlfriend’s kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything. That’s it, and enjoy.

When Byleth had asked her to a dance, Sothis agreed immediately. The realization that she couldn’t dance didn’t arrive immediately, and instead it occurred almost two weeks before the dance. Needless to say, Sothis was a little stressed. 

She sat in the corner of the gym, hands taped up from her trying to relieve stress in the punching bag that was next to her. Her plans on learning how to dance were nonexistent, mostly because she dared not ask Byleth to help, and she didn’t know anyone who knew how to dance. Well, there was Rhea, but after what happened after last New Years, they haven’t really spoken since. 

Taking a drink from her bottle, Sothis pondered her options. She figured that it wouldn’t be a difficult decision, she only had two options after all. Either admit that she couldn’t dance to Byleth and have Byleth help her, or say nothing and suffer the embarrassment when it’s revealed that she can’t dance. Setting the bottle down, Sothis debated over the two choices. The obvious choice would be to admit that she couldn’t dance, but the problem was that her pride kept her from doing his that.

Standing up in front of the punching bag, Sothis began to settle back into her rhythm, one punch after another. The punches seemed to resonate with her conflicting opinions, each punch causing her to take one side over the other. Sothis probably would have kept doing this for a while if it wasn’t for the fact that she angled her first wrong against the bag, and the sound of cracking knuckles seemed to echo around her. While not particularly painful, it still dragged her out of her rhythm. Sothis shook her hand, shaking away the barely existent pain. But this simple action would bring salvation upon her, in the form of one of the two co-owners of the gym.

“Are you okay Sothis?”

Sothis turned to look at whoever talked to her, only to realize that she needed to look a bit up. Bending her head backwards, Sothis looked up to see Camilla, co-owner of the local and only gym in the area. While Sothis and Camilla where on good terms, Sothis was a tad jealous of Camilla. Tall, muscled, yet slender, possessing an air of authority, yet still quite young. Such power and precision mixed into one person. 

Sothis stopped shaking her hand, realizing that nothing was actually was wrong and that her action was more of a reaction than anything, “Oh, yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

Camilla seemed to accept that as an answer, but lingered for a moment before speaking again, “Well, your hand is fine, but something else is bothering you, isn’t there?”

Sothis swore that there was nothing this woman wasn’t good at. She could even pick up on emotions, although Sothis was quite sure that she was radiating stress, “Yeah, it’s just some personal matters.”

Camilla shrugged, “Well it’s not my business to pry then, us felt me know if I can do anything to help out.” 

And with that, she began to walk away, but Sothis figured it would be okay to stick a limb out to someone who probably wouldn’t sell her out to Byleth, “Actually, Camilla, do you know anyone who can teach me how to dance?”

Camilla looked over her shoulder, a small smile on her face, “Yes, I do believe that there is someone I know who can help.”

Sothis breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank Naga, because let me tell you, I can’t dance for the life of me, and I need help. Quickly.”

Camilla grabbed her phone from a nearby bench, haphazardly typing a message to someone while calmly drinking for a bottle. After an admittedly awkward moment of silence between them with only the sounds of punching bags being heard, Camilla looked up. She walked into her office only to return with a pad of paper and a pen. She hastily scribbled down something, before tearing off the top sheet and handing it to Sothis, “Head there tomorrow. You’re lucky that she is in town with some of her associates right now, something about training a potential prospect.”

Sothis took the sheet, noting an address and a number. She pocketed the sheet and looked at Camilla, “You’re a lifesaver, how can I pay you back?”

As Camilla began to walk off once more, she looked back, “I think one of your custom blends will cover this favor, from one business owner to another.”

A soft chuckle escaped Sothis as she watched Camilla walk away to help Kaden fix his form. She turned back to her punching bag, slowly falling back into her rhythm. Maybe there was hope for her yet, after all, she still had two weeks, right?

——————————————————————————

Sothis was starting to think that a few drinks weren’t going to be enough to repay Camilla. Here Sothis was at the address she was given, and she definitely felt out of place. In front of her were two legends in their respective fields, and Sothis just wanted to squeal like a fangirl. 

Olivia, an Olympic gold medalist in several events. Gymnastics and figure skating, and is also renowned as a world class dancer. And next to her was Azura, a songstress who was said to have a voice comparable to an angel’s. Azura wasn’t as skilled in terms of dance compared to Olivia, but it would be a lie to say that Azura wasn’t up there on the list of best in the world. At that moment, Sothis could only say one thing, “Who did Camilla have to fuck to have these people in her contacts?”

The redhead next to her snorted, “Nobody actually. You see, Azura is married to my brother, Corrin. And since we grew up next to Camilla’s family, he sees her as family. So, Azura and Camilla are on good terms. Plus, it would be awkward for me if she did fuck someone else. It would really put a strain on our relationship. And due to their skills, Azura and Olivia are good friends.”

Sothis eyed Hinoka, “Uh, right. Why are you here again Hinoka? I thought you could dance, part of your upbringing or something.”

Hinoka blushed and ran her hand through her hair, “Well, I never really payed attention when I was younger. I was more focused on other things, like martial arts and exploring. Camilla is making me do this, mostly because she warned me about what would happen if I couldn’t dance properly in time for the ball. And the last time she made a threat like that, and I failed to comply, I had to sleep in my office at the gym.”

Sothis flinched, familiar with the sleeping giant that was Hinoka’s girlfriend and co-owner. Sothis was honestly tempted to hire Camilla as a bouncer, but Kellam serves as a pretty good one, when people notice him.

Olivia approached them, offering a smile, “I’m glad to meet you. I’m Olivia, and I’ll be teaching you two some basic dances, or at least that’s what Camilla asked of me. I understand that you two aren’t that good, right?”

The question wasn’t meant tolne demeaning, and frankly, it wasn’t. Most people would look terrible on stage compared to Olivia, and she wasn’t wrong either. Sothis let out a chuckle, “Yeah, I’m not that good, but I’ll be damned if I can’t dance with my girlfriend.”

Hinoka gave a light chuckle, “I have some previous experience, but it never really stuck.” 

Azura laughed softly, “Yes, I’m well aware of that. It was always adventure and fighting with you.” 

Slowly they got into a steady rhythm. Olivia would instruct them, Azura would create a tempo by signing, and they would practice. It was tiring, and repetitive, and many toes were stepped on. The first day ended as quickly as it started, and it was certainly a day that Sothis would remember. 

——————————————————————————

Two weeks had passed, and Sothis was not ready. She had practiced with an unusual fervor, and both Olivia and Azura has told her that she would probably be fine. If a worst case scenario occurred, Sothis could at least use the autographs she got as bribes to please Byleth. 

Sothis entered Garreg Mach, noting how it looked the same as when she graduated, gray and bland. It remained that way until she reached the main room. The students and faculty had done a good job, making it look both like a club, and a formal ballroom, which it was. And when Sothis entered, she was met with a beautiful sight, her girlfriend. 

Byleth looked gorgeous in a backless black dress, yet it was nearly ruined by the semi casual pair of shoes she was wearing, which Byleth had argued before were not running shoes, but simply more mobile dress shoes (They definitely were just running shoes, Sothis would not budge on that). 

Sothis herself was wearing a simple blue dress, as it offered her some movement, and it was one of the few actual dresses she owned. As Sothis took the arm Byleth extended towards her, she took a look to see who was there. It was a mix of people from across the city. Students, teachers, and even a few locals who were close to the school. Some notable examples are Rhea, who refused to look at her, Hinoka and Camilla, who were actually dancing, so Hinoka was probably safe for tonight, and Petra and Dorothea, who weren’t dancing, but were making out by the punch table. Seriously, was there any place those two wouldn’t make out? 

As Byleth led her to the dance floor, Sothis felt her hands get a little clammy. Would she remember the steps? What if the song didn’t match the tempo she had practiced at? Oh Naga it was all about to go to shit. 

But then, Naga smiled upon her, and a familiar song entered her ears. Lost in thoughts all alone, the very same song that she had spent most of her time listening to while practicing. 

She took her position beside Byleth, and began to dance. It was like a well oiled machine, and Sothis failed to well, fail. The song played out, and Sothis stayed perfectly in time, never missing a step. The two moved in sync, becoming lost to the music. 

By the speaker system, Azura smiled and left, giving the guard a wink and an autograph. 

——————————————————————————

The dance had gone smooth. So smooth that Sothis was having a hard time remembering what had happened. All she knows is that whatever her face is against is warm, and soft. Upon opening her eyes, it is revealed that she is snuggling against her girlfriend’s chest, and that she is not on the ground, but rather in Byleth’s arms. 

As it turns out, Sothis hadn’t screwed up on any of the dances, the practice really showing in each dance. Yet where Sothis has failed, was the punch. It turns out that somebody, and not naming any names here, (Selkie) has spiked the punch. The very same punch that Sothis guzzled down like it was shots night at her bar. 

Thus, they left early, and Byleth had to carry her home. Sothis wasn’t complaining of course, she got be carried in the arms of her strong girlfriend. It’s a shame she couldn’t remember most of the dance though. 

As they walked towards Byleth’s apartment, Byleth spoke, “You want to know something funny?” 

Sothis, still quite drunk, smiled, “Suuuure.” 

Byleth leaned down a bit, and whispered, “I knew you couldn’t dance.” 

The drunk midget couldn’t understand, and smiled wider, “Aww, that’s cute.” 

Giggling, Byleth readjusted her hold on Sothis, “Cmon, let’s get you home.” 

The two left for home feeling satisfied, for two different reasons. One, for not screwing up in front of her girlfriend, and the other for managing to get her girlfriend to learn how to dance. 

What a fun time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, damn. This got a bit darker than I had intended. Originally it was supposed to be something a bit different, but I can save that idea for a later chapter now. I’m not exactly good at knowing what children are capable of doing or knowing, so my apologies if their actions or words seem unrealistic. Not all chapters will be like this, it sort of just happened by accident. 
> 
> Well, I can offer some news on potential future chapters.
> 
> -Dorothea tries to relentlessly track down who is Byleth’s partner. 
> 
> -Sothis has to deal with a fairly drunk Grimama, and her completely drunk sister in-law Tiki.
> 
> Other than those two, I don’t have anything yet. But I’m thinking of involving more characters from other games, most likely awakening for now based off the chapter idea. 
> 
> See y’all whenever I can’t sleep and write instead. Peace!


End file.
